


its a new year time

by vilelithe (BroPorrim)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ((don't read this im sorry)), (so do bilbo and thorin), M/M, and i love champagne, its a new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroPorrim/pseuds/vilelithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so pop a bottle let that body wobble</p>
            </blockquote>





	its a new year time

**Author's Note:**

> im drunk!!! happy new year!!!!!

Bilbo gets a champagne bottle up his butt, shakes it up, and that pops that bottle. Thorin bathes himself in that beautiful butt champagne spray. "I love your butt," he says.

"I need to go to the hospital," Bilbo says. "I lost the champagne in my anal parts."


End file.
